Huisarrest
by lipstickdisaster
Summary: Zo had hij zijn laatste zomer in Albuquerque niet voorgesteld. Hij had geen vrienden moeten worden met de Evans tweeling... of zijn vriendin moeten proberen te verleiden in hun zwembad om 11 uur 's avonds. Troyella Oneshot. Gebeurtenis na HSM 3.


_**Huisarrest**_

Hoe ironisch.

De eerste zomer nadat hij Gabriëlla had ontmoet, beloofde hij haar de zomer van haar leven te bezorgen. Dat gebeurde niet. Sharpay moest hen natuurlijk weer uit elkaar krijgen.

De tweede zomer – beter bekend als NU - beloofde hij hetzelfde. Maar nu ging het ook weer fout.

Wat was er mis met een combinatie van Gabriëlla, de Evans tweeling en zomers? Hij wist het niet, maar hij raakte gefrustreerd.

Hij zuchtte en viel neer op zijn bed.

Zo had hij zijn laatste zomer in Albuquerque niet voorgesteld. Hij had geen vrienden moeten worden met de Evans tweeling… of zijn vriendin moeten proberen te verleiden in hun zwembad om 11 uur 's avonds.

* * *

"_TROY!" schreeuwde een vervelende stem in zijn oor terwijl de eigenaar van de stem hem met een sterke greep – hoe was het dramaprinsesje zo sterk? – omhelsde._

_Troy draaide om en ontblootte zijn witte tanden in een neppe glimlach. "Sharpay. Hoi."_

"_Kan ik even met je alleen praten?" Troy keek haar met een wantrouwende blik aan, maar nadat hij haar serieus bestudeerd had en haar hoopvolle lichtbruine ogen zag, besloot hij dat het geen kwaad kon._

_Troy wist niet waarom, maar ze leek veranderd… zelfs aardig. Ze was ook al zo lief naar Gabriëlla toen ze bijna moest huilen tijdens zijn afscheidstoespraak._

_Troy moest lachen als hij eraan dacht. Alsof hij de liefde van zijn leven niet ging betrekken in zijn afscheidstoespraak op de liefste manier, maar Zeke en Martha wel. Yeah right._

_Maar alsnog, hij was er bijna honderd procent zeker van dat Sharpay Evans voor één keer in haar luxe leventje goede bedoelingen had._

_Sharpay had hem inmiddels naar de hoek van het rugbyveld gebracht en glimlachte naar hem. Een echte glimlach. Geen neppe of ziekelijk lieve – zoals ze vaak naar mevrouw Darbus en conrector Matsui stuurde – maar een echte._

"_Wat is er?" vroeg Troy. Hij moest toegeven; hij was een beetje bezorgd. Het was niet iedere dag dat de ex-ijskoningin van East High aardig tegen je deed._

"_Nou," begon Sharpay, blozend, "Ik… Eh…"_

"_Ja, ga door," zei Troy._

"_Ik wil mijn… excuses aanbieden," zei Sharpay. Troy zag de blik die ze trok bij het woord 'excuses' en moest lachen. Toch nog niet helemaal genezen._

_Sharpay tuitte haar lippen, "Het is niet grappig, Bolton! Ik sta me hier schuldig te voelen en jij begint te _lachen_?"_

"_Sorry, het was gewoon zo ongeloofwaardig. Maar ga door."_

"_Nou, kijk, ik besefte me daarnet opeens dat dit de allerlaatste keer zou zijn dat ik jullie allemaal zou zien, behalve Ryan en waarschijnlijk Kelsi dan, en ik voelde me opeens schuldig voor wat ik jullie allemaal heb aangedaan."_

_Sharpay keek naar de grond en Troy merkte dat ze op het punt stond in huilen uit te barsten. Hij glimlachte zijn 'Bolton' glimlach, "Excuses aanvaard."_

_Sharpay keek hem in de ogen, haar pupillen opeens wel heel groot. "Je vergeeft het me? Zomaar?"_

"_Sharpay, ik heb genoeg meegemaakt en ik weet het als iemand zich schuldig voelt. Ik ben dan wel zo aardig om je te vergeven. Je onderschat me, Evans."_

_Sharpay beet op haar lip zodat haar glimlach niet uit proporties groeide en wierp haar armen om Troy heen in nog zo'n sterke knuffel._

"_Dank je! Dank je! Dank je!"_

"_Hé, Wildcat!" klonk de stem van Gabriëlla Montez opeens en Troy voelde dat haar lippen zijn wang aanraakte. Sharpay's blik stond hem niet aan en toen hij Gabriëlla hoorde giechelen, kreeg hij door dat hij een gênante, roze tint op zijn wangen had van Gabriëlla's zoen._

"_Je wangen passen perfect bij mijn kleren," plaagde Sharpay._

"_Houd je kop, Evans."_

"_Ja, over dat…" begon Gabriëlla en Troy en Sharpay richtten allebei hun aandacht op het mooie meisje, "waarom doen jullie opeens als vrienden? Ik dacht dat jullie elkaar haten?"_

_Troy hoorde de pijn in haar stem. De pijn van vorige zomer, toen Sharpay hen uit elkaar had gedreven. Hij kuste haar voorhoofd._

"_Ze heeft gevraagd of we haar kunnen vergeven. Ik heb haar vergeven, maar dat betekent niet dat jij dat ook moet doen."_

"_Het spijt me echt heel erg," voegde Sharpay nog snel toe en uit het niets glimlachte Gabriëlla naar Sharpay. Troy was er zeker van. De wereld zou snel ten onder gaan._

"_Het spijt mij ook," zei Gabriëlla. Troy en Sharpay keken haar beide verbaasd aan._

"_Maar schatje…"_

"_Wat heb jij nou fout gedaan? Ik was de bitch hier."_

_Gabriëlla lachte, "Maar ik heb de rol van Minnie gespeeld. De rol die jij zo graag wilde. Ik heb Troy's hart gestolen. Iets wat jij altijd al wou. Ik heb uiteindelijk de droom van mijn leven waar kunnen maken. Ik kan naar Stanford. Maar jij kunt niet naar Juilliard."_

_Sharpay lachte met haar mee, "Ik denk dat zeventien hoofdrollen wel genoeg zijn als ik terugkijk. En ik ben allang over Troy heen. Wat heb ik aan hem als hij niets anders doet dan aan jou denken? Ik kan beter bij Zeke blijven, hij past beter bij me… en zijn koekjes zijn lekker."_

_De twee meisjes schoten in de lach._

"_Oh, en jij kon er niks aan doen dat ik de beurs niet kreeg. Kelsi en Ryan verdienden die van hen en Tiara heeft mijn grote nummer verpest. Dat heeft niks met jou te maken!"_

_

* * *

_

En zo werden Gabriëlla Montez en Sharpay Evans beste vriendinnen. Ook Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason en Martha hadden het Sharpay vergeven. Het duurde wat langer voor Chad, maar uiteindelijk had hij het ook gedaan. Vooral omdat Taylor het anders uit zou maken.

De jongen was verliefd.

Maar niet zo verliefd als hijzelf, besloot Troy. Anders had hij zijn hele zomer niet verpest.

* * *

"_En daar is wasbordje nummer vier," zei Ryan Evans toen Troy en Gabriëlla als laatste naar buiten kwamen. De groep was naar Sharpay en Ryan's huis gegaan om een zwembadfeestje te houden. Dat het al bijna half elf was, maakte hen niks uit._

"_Wat is er mis met een wasbordje?" vroeg Gabriëlla. Ze keek Troy aan en haar ogen begonnen te twinkelen; iets wat Troy en Ryan allebei merkten._

"_Nou, ik heb er geen. En ik zag Kelsi al naar jou staren, Troy," vertelde Ryan, terwijl hij een glimlach naar Troy stuurde._

_Troy lachte, "Sorry, man. Ik kan er niks aan doen dat ik basketbal speel. Kelsi is helemaal van jou. Ik heb Gabby al."_

_Gabriëlla giechelde en gaf hem een zoen op zijn wang. Troy gaf haar één terug, maar dan op de lippen._

"_Oh nee. Dat gaat dus mooi niet door!" onderbrak Chads zware stem en al snel had hij Troy bij Gabriëlla vandaan gehaald, terwijl Sharpay Gabriëlla naar de zonnebedden haalden. Maar zonnen zou er natuurlijk niet van komen in het donker._

"_Ik wou dat Ryan zo'n wasbordje als Troy had," verzuchtte Kelsi, ietsje luider dan dat ze wilde. Iedereen lachtte, vooral Troy, Gabriëlla en Ryan._

"_Dank je, Kels. Ik weet dat ik lekker ben," zei Troy en liet zijn spierballen zien. Dat zorgde voor een nieuwe lachbui bij de rest._

"_Ik houd niet van macho, Troy," plaagde Gabriëlla en Troys arm ging snel naar beneden._

"_Sorry, Gab."_

_

* * *

_

"_Eindelijk alleen," fluisterde Troy in Gabriëlla's oor._

_Het was inmiddels 5 voor 11 en de rest was naar binnen gegaan om wat te gaan drinken. Troy had Gabriëlla tegengehouden. Hij wou nog even genieten van zijn vriendin._

_Gabriëlla giechelde en knikte, maar haar gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde drastisch toen Troy in haar oor beet._

"_Troy…" zuchtte ze. Troy grijnsde. Dit was het effect dat hij op haar wilde hebben._

"_Ja, Gabriëlla?" fluisterde hij en kuste haar nek._

"_Pestkop." Ze kreeg de woorden er met moeite uit._

"_Ik houd van je." Zijn lippen gingen verder richting haar borsten._

"_Niet hier, Troooy."_

"_Jawel."_

_Plotseling voelde hij iets warms in de buurt van de rand van zijn zwembroek. Hij zuchtte toen hij merkte dat het Gabriëlla's hand was._

"_Oké dan," zei ze met een klein, sexy glimlachje. Troy kreunde bijna. Met nadruk op bijna._

_Zo begonnen ze elkaars lichaam te plagen. Troy liet zijn lippen over haar nek zwerven, terwijl Gabriëlla's handen ronddanste op z'n onderbuik._

_Ze waren zo met elkaar bezig, dat ze niet merkten dat er flink geschreeuwd werd in de keuken. Twee stemmen hadden duidelijk ruzie; de ene was duidelijk Sharpay en de andere leek verdacht veel op die van Derby Evans._

"_NEE! MAM, NIET NAAR BUITEN!"_

_Maar Ryans schreeuw kwam te laat; Derby was al naar buiten gegaan. Haar blauwe ogen werden groot toen ze Troy en Gabriëlla hevig zoenend in haar zwembad zag._

"_Troy! Gabriëlla!"_

_Nu merkten Troy en Gabriëlla het wel en ze keken beschaamd naar Derby._

"_Hallo, mevrouw Evans," piepte Gabriëlla. Ze was al rood aangelopen, maar het werd nog erger toen de rest van de groep achter Derby verscheen._

_Sharpay keek ongemakkelijk naar haar voeten en Ryan beet op zijn lip. Chad floot en stak zijn duim op naar Troy. Taylor sloeg Chad op zijn hoofd, maar knipoogde naar Gabriëlla. Kelsi had haar hand voor haar mond om het lachen tegen te houden. Jason en Martha keken elkaar glimlachend aan. Zeke stond zachtjes te grinniken._

"_Ik denk niet dat Lucille en Isabelle dit leuk gaan vinden," zei Derby. Ze was heel kalm, veel kalmer dan Troy en Gabriëlla verwachtten. Maar zelf waren ze wel verschrikt. Vooral toen ze de namen van hun moeders hoorden._

_Derby draaide om naar Sharpay. "Huisarrest en geen creditcards. Drie weken."_

_Ryan gniffelde naar zijn zus, maar hield snel zijn kop toen Derby naar hem toe draaide, "Jij ook, Eendje."_

_Daarna liep ze stug terug naar binnen. Om zijn en Gabriëlla's ouders te bellen, dacht Troy._

"_Eendje?" proestte Chad uit. Hij had tranen in zijn ogen van het lachen. Taylor sloeg Chad opnieuw._

"_Alsof jouw moeder je niet Wicky noemt," zei ze. Ryan keek hem aan, "Waarom wordt je naar een drankjesmerk vernoemd?"_

"_Chadwick is mijn volle naam," antwoordde Chad hem. Hij voegde snel toe, "Waarom wordt jij naar een vogel vernoemd?"_

"_Lang verhaal."_

"_Troy? Els?" zei Sharpay opeens. Troy en Gabriëlla waren uit het zwembad geklommen en waren zich aan het afdrogen._

"_Ja, wat? Ik ben 18 jaar, een jongen en…"_

"_Verschrikkelijk geil, ik weet het," vulde Sharpay aan._

"_Oh, houd je kop, Evans."_

"_Doe jij dat maar. Ik voel me nog schuldiger nu, alleen door jouw testosteron!"_

_En zo kregen Troy en Sharpay na een maand van vriendschap weer ruzie._

_

* * *

_

Troys ouders waren erg teleurgesteld in hun zoon en hadden hem vier weken huisarrest gegeven. Gabriëlla had hetzelfde gekregen.

Troy voelde zich wel schuldig. Hij had het eindelijk bijgelegd met Sharpay en nu had hij het weer verpest. Hij kon zichzelf wel slaan. Hij zou het vroeger niet zo snel hebben toegegeven, maar hij wist dat Sharpay een heel lief meisje was.

Ook voelde hij zich schuldig tegenover Derby. Ze was een soort derde moeder voor hem geworden.

En natuurlijk ook naar Gabriëlla. Hij had haar perfecte reputatie verneukt. Maar goed, ze was ook gewoon _te_ lekker. Maar alsnog had hij dat niet moeten doen.

Hij ging zijn excuses aanbieden, besloot hij.

Hij kleedde zich snel om in een spijkerbroek en T-shirt – hij had zijn pyjama nog aan – en sloop naar de deur.

Hij was er bijna. Nog drie meter… Twee… Eén… Een half…

"Dat worden vijf weken, jongeman."

* * *

**A/N: Hoezo slecht. Haha, ik wou het gewoon proberen om een keer in het Nederlands te schrijven. Ik hoop dat het niet al te slecht was. Het voelt wel raar, want ik heb al iets van vier jaar niet meer een écht Nederlands verhaal geschreven. Alleen maar kleine, onnozele dingetjes voor school. Maar goed. Gaat er nog iemand naar HSM de Musical? Ik ga volgende week! Ik heb er echt zin in! Review? :)**

**- sweetbutterflies**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: High School Musical en alle karakters zijn van Disney. Ik weet niet precies van wie of wat Wicky is, maar in ieder geval niet van mij!**


End file.
